Trust, revelations and surprises
by black widow mistress
Summary: Worried about the closeness of Sam and Cams relationship Jack tackles it head on leading to a few revelations from Sam and an all mighty surprise from Jack at the end


**OOOOOKAY... so here is another ficlet, I wanted to right the original plot but the lovely Sam aka cakeandbluejello on tumblr (seriously if you have tumblr and fangirl sam and jack and don't follow her you are missing some serious awesome) Anywho, she kindly allowed me to use her sam and cam headcanon for this and we got this, so I hope she likes it because I'm sort of unsure on it. :D**

**Always as per is my life I own none of this, I don't even own action figures. **

**But yeah enjoy and guys I love review a lot. And I accept anon reviews so don't review because you think I don't. I was going to write the bedroom scene but I didn't but if you like it and want more I can xD Anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Samantha Carter sat on the couch, her legs folded beneath her as she read a physics text book.<p>

"Carter, are you working?" Jack O'Neill asked in disbelief as he walked down the hall towards her.

Sam smiled "Maybe a little, I just need to check something that has been bugging me" she said as she flicked through the pages.

Jack shook his head smiling as he walked to the kitchen, "Coffee?" he asked as he pulled out two cups from the cupboard.

"Mmmm, that'd be nice" she said throwing the book on the table and walking up behind him, her arms winding around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, have I told you that lately?" she said gently kissing his neck.

Jack rolled his head to the side so that he could see her face clearer out of the side of his eye "Several times last night and this morning, but they were scattered throughout several 'Oh gods' and 'Harder' but I won't hold that against you" he said spinning around and pulling her close.

Sam chuckled gently at this and kissed him, her tongue seeking entrance to his mouth which he happily gave to her. Turning her so that she was pressed against the bench Jacks hands moved to her hips where they held her his thumb caressing the patch of bare skin between her shirt and shorts. Sam moved her arm around his neck bringing him closer when she felt rather than saw her phone start to vibrate. Jack groaned as she pulled it out of her back pocket and answered.

"Carter" she said not looking at the display as she answered.

Jack shook his head and kissed her one more time before moving back to making coffees.

"Ah Cam, gimme a second and I'll go somewhere where I can talk" she said as she looked at Jack.

"Love you" she said pecking him on the cheek as she made her way out the front door to sit on the steps.

Jack watched as the she walked out the door and sighed, he was starting to feel insecure about being with Sam again and he didn't like it.

"Ah shut up you old fool, she'd have dumped your ass faster than she could take out an alien if she didn't want you" he said to himself as he added milk to her coffee and took it out to her sitting on the step next to her before walking back inside.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the step with the phone to her ear a small grimace on her face as she listened to Cam speaking really fast on the other end.<p>

"Sam, I dunno, what do I tell her now? I mean I can't just be all 'Carolyn I love you and I'm sorry I said what I did" he said in a sad voice.

Sam laughed "I'm sure she won't listen to anything else once you tell her you love her" she said smiling at the thought of the two of them together. "Jack and I expect an invite to the wedding though" she said laughing.

"Funny Sam, really funny. Somehow I don't see marriage on the cards in the near future, how about you and Jack?" Cam asked causing Sam to raise an eyebrow before remembering he couldn't see her.

"I dunno, personally I don't really mind either way, you should know the way I feel about marriage" she said causing Cam to sigh.

"Yeah, I do know the way you feel about marriage, but then I see you with Jack and I think how nice it would be for you to be Mrs O'Neill" he said happily "Samantha Carter O'Neill has a nice ring to it, better than Samantha Hanson or god forbid Samantha Shanahan" he said causing her to laugh.

"Point taken and I have to go, so go sweet talk that girl and text me with the outcome" she said a smile gracing her face at what he had just said.

Cam chuckled "Yes Ma'am, say hi to Jack, bye" he said before hanging up.

"Bye" Sam said as she received a beep signalling the end of her call.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Sam said as she sat on the couch next to Jack and curled into his side.<p>

"How was Mitchell?" he asked putting his arm around her.

Sam looked at him and raised an eyebrow at the question "He was good, had a little problem in the romance department, that was all" she said curious as to why he wanted to know so much.

"Ah I see, so why'd he call you?" he asked a frown forming on his face.

"Because I'm his best friend, Jack is there something bothering you?" she asked seriously.

Jack looked at her "Do you two have a thing happening? Because god Sam the two of you are so close and I mean what could you possibly want with me? I mean god Sam I'm so much older and you and him are the same age and if you – "he was shut up as she clamped a hand across his mouth.

"Jack O'Neill you are the most stupid person sometimes, I love you and only you!" she said sitting straight so that she could see him. "What in the world would possess you to think that Cam and I would possibly be something, I mean goddamnit Jack, he's my best friend! For a very long time he was the only man I trusted and he treats me like sister now, no matter what we did we were only ever best friends with a huge amount of trust between the two of us, nothing ever had a romantic attachment and nothing ever bloody well will!" she said grabbing the front of his shirt and shifting herself so that she straddled him.

Jack looked at her in awe, he hadn't expected that outburst at all. "So did you guys ever, y'know, sleep together?" he asked wincing at thought of her slapping him for asking.

Sam sighed and slumped her shoulders slightly. "Jack, when you lost your virginity, how old were you?" she asked her eyes pleading him to answer and let her continue.

"Eighteen and to the prom queen, why?" he asked eyeing her curiously.

"Right, well I was 21 and I lost it to Cam" she said lowering her eyes worried of what Jack would think.

"Mitchell was your first?" he asked surprised, he had thought for sure that Sam would have lost her virginity earlier than that and never in a million years would he have thought of Cameron Mitchell as being the one she lost it to.

Sam nodded "yeah, remember how I just said nothing had a romantic attachment? It didn't at all, it was his first time too, and I wanted my first time to be with someone I trusted and like I said for a very long time that was only him, so one night he surprised me, tried to make it romantic and all but in the end it was just sort of two people that cared for each other I guess, I chose to lose it to my best friend that cared rather than someone that would end up leaving me" she said looking away still.

"Carter" he said cupping her cheek and moving her face to look at him. "God, I'm sorry I said all that stuff and got jealous, I had no idea, you guys shared that sort of bond" he said as his thumb stroked down her cheek gently.

Sam chuckled, "We tell each other everything important, the day I met you I rang him up and I said that I was pretty sure I had just met the man of my dreams but somehow the gods hated me because they had just made him my CO" she said a small smile gracing her lips. "You know what he told me?" she whispered slightly emotional.

Jack shook his head "No..."

"He told me that if I were to fall in love with you and you me then we would be together somehow someday" she said a full smile gracing her lips.

Jack cupped her face and brought his lips to hers kissing her gently before releasing her lips and allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry Carter, I just get insecure sometimes because you're, well you're you, I guess that's why and seeing you and Cam being so I dunno 'tight' together just made me think maybe you'd changed your mind about us" he said an apologetic look on his face.

"Jack O'Neill! Firstly don't apologise, you had no idea, I wasn't really sure how to say "I slept with Cam once when I was 21" so don't you dare apologise and secondly I love you, only you Jack, you have something no one can take, my heart" she said kissing him gently as she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "As for Cam, as I said, he's my bestfriend, to me he is no different to Daniel or Teal'c these daysIf we ever have a son I would want him to be just as caring and sweet and thoughtful as him, you know he isn't that dissimilar to you, are you sure you aren't related?"And before you ask that one time with him paled in comparison to my first time with you" she said smiling as a smirk broke out across his face.

"I love you Carter" he said his hands cupping her face as he brought her lips to his, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth, which she readily gave.

"I love you too Jack" she said pulling back "Oh Cam said hi by the way and so you know for future reference he wants to ask Carolyn to marry him" she said kissing him once more before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Carolyn Lam?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, but they had a fight and that's why he rang me" she said smiling.

Jack grinned "Ah so if I were to say casually have left a little blue box with a ring in it on the bench, what would you say?" he asked hopefully.

Sam stopped and looked at the bench staring between the box and the ring before opening the lid and gasping "Jack, no you didn't, are you serious?" she asked slightly awestruck at the emerald and diamond setting that was sitting in the box.

"I most certainly am serious, so what do you say, will you marry me Samantha Carter?" Jack asked as he stood infront of her.

Sam looked at him, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness "Yes" she said and he slipped the ring on her finger.

Sam smiled as Jack found her lips again, smirking against hers as he kissed her "God I love you" she said gently.

"Same here Carter, same here" he said as he pushed her back against the bench top his hand once again finding the bare patch of skin for him to carress and lightly tickle.

"You know, I hear a bed is more comfortable" she murmured against his neck as she gently nipped it.

"Right bedroom, now" he said grabbing a hold of her hand and pulling her in the direction of the hall way.

* * *

><p><strong>so now go click that pretty little button that makes me happy and REVIEW ME! :D seriously makes my days a little brighter plus I wanna know what you thought of it :D<strong>


End file.
